Issues in the Kitchen
by abstractular
Summary: Once again, Himura Kaoru proves her great skills in the Kitchen. But as always. Her husband is there to cheer her up. OneShot


A/N: This actually happened to me tonight…I did this to my cookies. The poor dears didn't even have a chance to live. Also, think of this as a… "I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories" One shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm also disowning the incredibly messed up Frankenstein cookies. Though I am their creator.

Soundtrack: Not really a soundtrack…more of the songs I was listening to when I wrote this

Wonder-Megan McCauley

Punk Rock Princess- Something Corporate

If you could only see- Tonic

ISSUES IN THE KITCHEN

The minute he saw her face he knew something was wrong. After being married to the girl for 3 months, he was able to tell within a second.

She was standing at the sink in blue jeans and his navy blue sweater, washing a cookie sheet; her dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Kaoru?"

He gently touched her shoulder and his brows furrowed when her shoulders slumped and she gave a sigh, her head-tilting forward so that her bangs covered her eyes, then she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello, Kenshin!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

Her blue eyes searched his violet orbs for a moment, then they grew tears in them and she looked over to the marble counter that had newspaper lying on top of it…and something on the newspaper. Kenshin walked towards it, leaned over, and sniffed.

"What is this? It smells like Cookies."

A sniffle caused him to look over at his wife and the sight of her crying caused him to immediately gather her into his arms.

"Kenshin!" She sobbed into his chest. "Those ARE cookies! They just came out…wrong!"

He bit his lip as a smile crept to his face.

He loved his wife with all his being, honestly, he did.

But those cookies…weren't even cookies, and he couldn't hold in his laughter. A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Kenshin!" She looked up at him and swatted his chest. "You're not supposed to laugh!"

"I'm sorry! Honestly! I am, but…what happened?

Kaoru stepped out of his embrace and over to the cookies, a far off look in her eyes.

"Well, I was so proud of myself. It was my first time making them, and I thought I was doing fine…but then…when I opened the oven…they all kind of …melded together…and looked like a giant cookie pancake…"

Kenshin stood next to her and picked up a thin, dark brown, chocolate chip square. He examined it as Kaoru continued her story.

"…So I went to the cookbook, and reread the recipe…and then I realized…I forgot to add the flour."

He took a bite out of the square and had a concentrated look on his face.

"Well," He smiled at her, "It doesn't taste bad, it just looks odd. The flour really is only there to hold the cookie together."

Kaoru scoffed and looked up at him.

"Besides, love," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was your first time. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes their first time."

They turned their head when the soft sound of tapping reached their ears. A large, hair, brown dog came into the kitchen, his head tilting at the sight of the couple. Kenshin grabbed a Frankenstein cookie and knelt down.

"Notaro, here boy."

The chow-chow happily trotted up to them and took the cookie from Kenshin's hand.

"See, Notaro likes it." He smiled at his wife.

"Yeah, but Notaro is Sanosuke's dog. He eats everything." _Just like his owner._ Kaoru thought. "And Notaro licks his butt! What does that say about my cookies?"

Her husband looked up at her with a sympathetic smile, truly supporting his wife.

"He's probably only eating it to get the ass flavor out of his mouth." She grumbled.

Kenshin stood up as Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin, let's just face it. I'm not good at anything. Give me something to do, the simplest task, and I'll make a mess of it."

Kenshin licked his lips and gave her a gentle smile as he held his calloused hand out to her.

"Come here. I'll show you something you're _great_ at."

Kaoru smirked slightly as she took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist to lift her up a little more. Kaoru sighed is quiet bliss as her arms went around his neck, one hand burring itself into his scarlet locks as he softly moved his lips against hers.

It wasn't a passionate and hungry kiss. It was gentle and slow, full of reassurance, support, and love.

Kenshin broke the kiss reluctantly, and rested his forehead against hers, smiling softly through clouded violet eyes.

"See?" He whispered.

Kaoru laughed softly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as she ran a hand down his neck, causing Goosebumps to form on Kenshin's arms.

"Thank you."

"Besides," He smiled and looked over her shoulder at the counter. "We can always tell people that it's Chocolate Chip Brittle."

Kaoru laughed out loud at that and turned to face the counter just as the garage door opened up.

"Yo! Missy? You here? The door was opened so I just came in."

"In here, Sano." Kenshin called.

The tall man came around the corner and smiled at the couple, turning a slight shade of pink when he noticed that he obviously interrupted a private moment between the newly weds.

The dog in the middle of the room barked a few times then ran to Sanosuke, jumping and twisting in a little dance that said "Master! You're back!"

"Hey there, fat dog!" Sano bent over and pet the canine's head while it licked his face affectionantly.

"When did you get back, Sano?" Kaoru smiled.

"Oh, just a few hours ago. LA was crazy. I had to unpack first thing, but now I'm here to get my boy… hey what's that?"

Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes followed Sanosuke's gaze to the counter top and Kenshin smiled at his wife.

"Chocolate Chip Brittle. Want some?"

"Sure! I'm starved!"

He walked up, grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth. After making a few "Mmm" sounds, he looked up.

"'Oo 'ade dis?"

"Kaoru." Kenshin said immediately.

"No way! Seriously!"

Kaoru turned a shade of pink and nodded.

"Its really good Missy. I'm impressed! Kenshin must've given you lessons." He joked while gently punching her shoulder.

"Oh he must have." Kaoru smiled up at her husband, and then the two burst into laughter, leaving Sanosuke very confused.


End file.
